


Coeval

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [436]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just how dedicated is Tony to Gibbs?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaredsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredsgirl/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/11/2000 for the word [coeval](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/11/coeval).
> 
> coeval  
> Of the same age; originating or existing during the same period of time -- usually followed by 'with'.  
> One of the same age; a contemporary.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normal post a day) for Jaredsgirl, who has kudoed a number of my stories and recently commented on rubicund.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #145 All the Way.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Coeval

Coeval with Gibbs, Tony went all the way. When I say all the way, I mean not only did he follow Gibbs anywhere and everywhere when it came to work, but he also went all the way personally too. No one knew how close, personally, the SFA and team lead were on the MCRT.

They never knew about Tony's trips to get more lumber for Gibbs. They never knew about Tony's trips to get more lube and condoms and how he immediately returned right back to Gibbs’ bed for more fucking, sex, making love, and any other name you wanted to call it. With Gibbs, Tony truly had done it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
